Dirty Laundry
by skyboy790
Summary: Riley and Zane have a bit of fun while doing the laundry. Rated M for mild sexual content.


DIRTY LAUNDRY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters and locations associated with the show.**

**A/N: So this is a little different for me. This will be a M-rated Ziley short story and represents my first attempt at "smut". (Author giggles and blushes) If I get it right, this story should be sexy but not explicit. As is becoming a habit with me, this will connect to my previous story Kiss & Tell. In that story Zane mentions an encounter with Riley in the laundry room and this is what happened that day. For future reference, when one of my stories is in continuity with my other works I will label it as an "Athena-verse" story.**

Zane Park found few household chores more tiresome than doing the laundry. As soon as he was old enough his mother had taught him the basics and expected Zane to do his fair share of the household chores. Among which was keeping his clothes clean. "They're your clothes dear, you should look after them." Mrs. Park had said. And Zane had begrudgingly accepted this new duty without too much complaining. However, since Zane's boyfriend Riley Stavros had moved in and become member of the Park family, Zane had also taken to doing Riley's laundry as well.

Apparently this had not been an issue at Riley's former home. Riley's mother had always doted on him and it appeared she had gladly done his laundry without complaint.

How else could Zane explain the fact that the hamper in the bedroom he and Riley shared filled to overflowing and would continue to pile up until Zane lumbered downstairs to the basement laundry room, lugging a hamper full of clothes to be sorted,washed, dried and folded all by himself.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Riley shouted.

Zane stepped out of the laundry room and stood at the foot of the basement stairs. "I'm downstairs!" Zane shouted back. He went back to the laundry. He heard Riley come down the stairs and a moment later his boyfriend poked his head into the room.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Riley asked.

Zane looked over his shoulder and with deadpan delivery said. "I'm cooking dinner. What do think I'm doing?"

"Um, looks like laundry?" Riley ventured. "Where are your folks?"

"Dad went into the office today and Mom is running errands." Zane replied.

"Oh." Riley said. "Well, do you want some help?"

"That would be nice." Zane said and then added in a softer tone, "Sorry if I snapped at you a minute ago."

"It's okay. I guess I've been slacking off a bit on chores lately. You can just leave my stuff and I'll do it later." Riley said.

"No, I don't mind." Zane said. "I guess your mom did most of your laundry before."

"Yeah. I've gotta get used to looking after my own stuff now, learn to be more independent."

Zane suddenly felt foolish and petty for making such a big deal out of a few extra dirty clothes. "My mom always wanted me to pitch in, so I'm used to laundry duty. It would be nice to have an extra set of hands though."

Riley smiled. "Okay, great let's get started." He moved to stand next to Zane and they began sorting the piles into colors and whites. Soon the laundry was sorted and the first batch was in the washer. "Now what?" he asked.

"Well," Zane began, "we'll have to wait til this one is finished and then we can put the next pile in and get these in the dryer."

Riley frowned. "Sounds boring."

"We could go upstairs and see what else needs done?" Zane suggested.

"More chores?" Riley pouted. "That doesn't sound like fun. Couldn't we pass the time a different way?"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Just what did you have in mind?"

Riley sauntered up to Zane and stood close,very close. Zane was acutely aware of the heat of Riley's body in the tiny room. Riley leaned in spoke softly to Zane. "We've got the whole house to ourselves this afternoon. Your parents won't be back for hours. Isn't that enough time to do something...fun before we finish up the chores?" Riley asked blowing softly in Zane's ear.

Zane smiled and felt a familiar twitch in his loins. "What kind of fun are you thinking of ?" he asked playing dumb.

"Well...," Riley said as his hand slipped between them. He grabbed the waistband of Zane's jeans and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips on Zane's and kissed him sweetly. Zane's arm snaked it's way around Riley's neck and stroked the back of his head. "Mm mm." Riley moaned into Zane's mouth.

"Like that, do you?" Zane asked smiling against Riley's lips.

"Yeah, I love the way you touch me." Riley said between kisses. He slipped a hand under Zane's t-shirt and stroked his stomach, slowly working his way up to Zane's chest., stopping when he found Zane's nipple and giving it a light pinch and twist.

"Ah." Zane said as he stopped to catch his breath. He was always amazed by the contrast Riley brought to their romantic encounters, aggressive and tender at the same time. Riley tugged Zane's shirt up and over his head in one quick motion and he shivered slightly despite the warmth of the room.

"Come here." Riley said and grabbed Zane around the waist. He picked him up and turned him around until he was level with the table they had just sorted the laundry on. Riley propped Zane up on the table and then swept the piles of clothes off onto the floor.

Zane laughed, now they were going to have to sort them out again, but at the moment he didn't mind at all. Riley slipped his own shirt off before sliding back into Zane's embrace. Zane ran his hands over Riley's shoulders and squeezed playfully, which elicited another growl from Riley. Zane trailed one hand down Riley's muscular back, feeling the firm, warm skin underneath his hand. His other hand stroked Riley's fuzzy chest.

Zane's own chest was naturally smooth and he luxuriated against the tickle he felt from Riley's chest hair when they were like this, face to face, skin to skin. Zane began kissing Riley reverently, first on his lips then working his way over Riley's jawline and eventually ending at his neck. He kissed and licked alternately and felt Riley tense up at the motion. Suddenly Riley pulled Zane even closer, until Zane was perched on the edge of the table. Riley ground himself into Zane, as if he could not be close enough to satisfy the growing hunger he felt.

Zane hooked his legs around Riley and squeezed tightly. His hand trailed down from Riley's chest and moved lower until he found the elastic waistband of Riley's track shorts. Zane's hand lingered there, tugging slightly before slipping inside. His hand went lower and cupped Riley's growing erection through the thin material of the underwear he was wearing. He rubbed gently at first but his pace quickened, sliding easily over the tightly stretched fabric.

Riley grunted and moaned in time to the rhythm Zane had set. He began kissing Zane with renewed passion, moaning into his lover's mouth pausing only to whisper "Zane, that feels so good. Don't stop."

Zane grabbed Riley's hair and pulled firmly. Riley's back arched and his mouth opened involuntarily as another moan escaped his lips. Zane kissed him again and felt Riley's tongue slide into his mouth, teasing his lips lightly before it began exploring his mouth.

Riley took hold of Zane's sinewy thighs, all that time playing soccer had given Zane magnificent legs, and pushed him further up onto the table. As he nudged him to lie back on the sorting table Riley crawled on top of him and began to unbutton Zane's jeans.

Zane pulled away from Riley's kiss and let out a hoarse chuckle.

"What?" Riley asked breathless.

"This is the most fun I've ever had on laundry day." Zane gasped.

Riley smiled and leaned down to kiss Zane again.

A few hours later Mrs. Park strolled back into the house through the kitchen door and set several bags of groceries onto the counter. Going from a household of three to four had required her to double up on her grocery shopping, especially since two of those four were eighteen year old boys that were very fond of athletics. Riley had offered to pay his part of the extra expenses and at first she had said no, however, he had insisted and reluctantly Mrs. Park finally agreed. What Riley didn't know was that she had not been spending the money, she had simply deposited it into a savings account which she intended to return to Riley when he left for university in the fall.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming up the basement stairs and a moment later Zane and then Riley entered the kitchen. "Hi boys, what are you up to today?" she asked.

Riley gave her a conspicuous smile but said nothing. It was Zane that spoke up. "We... we were just doing the laundry." he said with a grin.

That was odd, Zane was normally a bit bothered with that particular chore. He had never really cared for it but she knew it vexed him even more now that he had Riley's laundry to look after as well. "Aw poor baby." she teased.

"Actually, it wasn't so bad. Riley helped out." Zane said still smiling.

Mrs. Park looked at both young men and had the sneaking suspicion that they had been up to more than just laundry. "Well that was awfully nice of you Riley." she said coyly.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Park." Riley said. "In fact, I think I'm going to help Zane with the laundry every week."

"I think he'll enjoy that very much." Mrs. Park said.

"I'm pretty sure he will." Riley replied.

Mrs. Park laughed. "Just remember, I'd prefer it if you two have a laundry day when Mr. Park and I are out of the house."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Zane said. "Riley can get pretty loud while doing the laundry." Zane smiled while Riley and Mrs. Park blushed slightly.

"Okay, let's change the subject now." Mrs. Park said with a giggle as Riley and Zane came over to help her put the groceries away.

**A/N: Okay, so that was my first foray into Degrassi M-rated territory and probably my last. I pushed my boundaries and I think I did okay with it but I'm much more comfortable writing in the T-rated zone. I hope you enjoyed it though and if anyone found it offensive I apologize. My next story will be T rated and focus on Riley/Zane and Anya/Owen, most likely in a double date scenario. I'm working on it now but a part of me hopes that the show will actually deal with it as well. If you made it this far, thanks for reading and please review because your feedback would be appreciated.**


End file.
